


Wild Zoo

by gingeringfigs



Series: Strikhedonia [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Playboy Bunny Outfit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Working at a nightclub in a playboy bunny outfit is admittedly not one of Dante's better ideas, but look, he's broke and it pays well. Vergil doesn't need to know; he can earn his cash!Or does he?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Strikhedonia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Wild Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marimo_asou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marimo_asou).



> For @marimo_asou! I hope you enjoy reading this! Sorry it took so long!

Dante was now wondering if he’d made the right decision. Wearing a silk playboy bunny outfit and stiletto heels complete with bobtail, fishnets and ears, he was now in the middle of a veritable tiger’s den. In keeping with the nightclub _Wild Zoo_ ’s theme, the customers all wore animal masks; predators to be specific. Wolves, tigers, lions or hawks even, you name it, they were all there in tacky glory. 

As for the staff, which Dante was now part of, they wore revealing outfits coupled with animal body parts like tails, ears, horns or wings depending on the prey animal they were assigned. Rabbits were ubiquitous with a couple of more interesting animals like gazelles or doves. They were _free game_ , pun intended.

Currently delivering drinks to a table, Dante struggled to keep his cool as he felt yet another hand slap and grope his ass. _Fuck_ , this was fucking _awful_. No wonder there had been many complaints from the staff about the working conditions of this popular nightclub. 

_Stay calm_ , Dante told himself for the umpteenth time. He needed this job because 1) he was broke as hell; 2) this job paid more than minimum wage and didn’t tie him down to a contracted amount of time; 3) he didn’t want to rely on his rich twin for financial support more than he had to. But the horrible working conditions were making him reconsider his decision.

His feet ached fiercely, the balls and arch of his feet throbbing in his heels. It felt like he was walking on knives. How the hell could the women handle such torture?! He had newfound respect for women. Once all the drinks were off the tray, Dante hastily tottered away, seeking sanctuary to rest his sore feet. 

Then someone grabbed his waist, pulling him down. Already off-balance on sore feet and in heels, Dante couldn’t regain his balance in time and fell into the customer’s lap. _Damn it!_ Anger flashed through him as he pasted on a false sweet smile to look up at the culprit. He absently noted that the culprit was wearing a wolf mask as he syrupily asked, “Yes, how may I help you sir?”

The wolf masked customer leaned in and replied in a very _familiar_ voice that had him instantly forgetting his rage, “I heard that there was a new rabbit who joined recently. You look positively... _delicious_.”

Flustered, Dante’s cheeks burned as he tried to climb off Vergil’s lap but his heels didn’t give him enough grip on the marble floor and the couch was too low and soft to push off easily. He hissed, “How the _fuck_ did you find out?!”

Vergil’s hands cradled his waist as he replied, “I heard from Lady that you were working here. She mentioned that you were having some difficulties.”

“...Ugh, I should have _known_.” Dante groaned. Lady had probably been fed up with his nightly venting and decided to take matters into her own hands. He grabbed Vergil’s hands on his waist and demanded, “Okay, can you let me go now? I’m still on the clock!”

“Are you really sure you want to continue working tonight? I’ve been watching you and you look tired. As nice as the heels make your legs and ass look, walking in them is no cakewalk, pun unintended.” Vergil pointed out calmly, rubbing his waist. Dante was touched by his concern but the money…He gave him a rueful look, “I wish I could. But I need the money. I’m _broke_ as hell and you know I don’t want to rely on you for cash.”

“I get that. So, what do you say to me buying you for the night then?” Vergil suggested. Dante blinked. 

“...Are you treating me as an escort?!” He spluttered. Even if the uniform was just a glorified skimpy bunny outfit, he was still a waiter! Vergil’s voice sounded smug under the wolf mask as he purred, “You don’t want charity and I want _exclusive_ service. It’s a mutually beneficial deal.”

Dante shot him a baleful glare but as he thought on Vergil’s proposal, he grudgingly had to admit that it was a good deal. He needed the money and he wasn’t that keen on spending more time in shitty conditions. Okay, time to bargain! With a mischievous grin, he wiggled in Vergil’s lap, deliberately rubbing his ass against him as he crooned, “Oh? So how much are you willing to pay for the night? I don’t come _cheap_.”

“Hmm, I think I can afford quite a bit.” Vergil drawled, his hands clamping down tight on Dante’s hips to still his movements. Dante raised a brow and cooed, “ _Ooh_? Be more specific.”

“How does a quarter million sound?” Vergil’s answer was immediate and confident. Freezing in shock, Dante had to take a few moments to digest the number. A quarter million?! Twenty fucking five thousand dollars?! And Vergil sounded quite serious too. Sure, Dante needed the money but wasn’t it too much?! 

“Was that not enough? Should I increase it then?” Vergil asked in a deadpan tone. Shit, he had to stop Vergil! Hissing in protest, Dante rapidly shook his head, the bunny ears flopping on his head, “No! That’s way too much! Are you _insane_?! That’s like at least five times the monthly salary here!” 

“Too much? Nothing is too much when compared to your true value. You’re... _priceless_ beyond measure,” Vergil suavely said. Dante gaped. Then blushed hard as he scrambled to climb off Vergil’s lap. But Vergil held him down, his hand deftly rubbing his groin through the silk bunny outfit, turning his knees into jelly. Dante gasped. Vergil smugly said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Under normal circumstances, Dante would have been spitting fire as he argued and fought back. But right now, too flustered by Vergil’s compliment and being expertly fondled by his experienced hands, he was putty. He shakily nodded, “Okay. Okay. You win. _Bastard_.”

Despite the wolf mask hiding his face, Vergil’s wolfish smirk was plainly obvious in his pleased purr, “ _Good._ ”

* * *

“Whoa, be gentle with the goods!” Dante yelped as he was dumped face down onto the bed in Vergil’s hotel suite. He was still wearing the bunny outfit; the damn bastard hadn’t given him time to get changed, swooping him out of the nightclub along with his stuff. Pushing himself up, he huffed, “You should have let me get changed first!”

“Why? You’ll be naked soon enough anyway.” Vergil, no longer wearing the wolf mask, drawled as he climbed onto the bed behind Dante. Dante rolled his eyes, “Yeah _but-_!” A slap on his ass cut him off, making him squeal, the bunny tail twitching as he jerked under Vergil. 

And of course, his cock popped a semi, _great_. Damn his inner masochist. Not wanting to give in so easily, Dante grinned over his shoulder, “Playing the big bad wolf? Intending to eat the poor little rabbit up, huh?” 

For extra emphasis, Dante wiggled his ass. Vergil _growled_. Before he realised his mistake, his hips were yanked up, causing his upper body to fall forward into the soft pillows. Then he felt _teeth_ sinking deep into the meat of his ass, hot breath teasing his skin. It was electrifying, the bloom of pleasure/pain spreading from his ass. He was now hard. 

“ _Oh shit._ ” Dante breathed into the pillows, stomach clenching as Vergil began to soothe the bite, his hot tongue swiping over reddened flesh. Thanks to vivid past experience, he could easily imagine how Vergil’s tongue would feel elsewhere...his hole clenched, an achy heat swelling in his lower belly. Dante bit his lip, trying to muster enough will to push Vergil off. Then his twin bit his other cheek, making him jerk with a whine. Skin prickling and flushing, his cock throbbed, a wet patch forming on his bunny suit. 

Vergil’s grip on his hips was firm, barely letting him move as he laved the bites he left on Dante’s ass. Dante could have easily broken free if he was so inclined but he was now too horny, too desperate, wanting Vergil’s mouth on him and _more_. On impatient impulse, he taunted Vergil, “–Is that that all you got, V? I’m getting bored.”

Perhaps not the best idea, or was _it_? Vergil’s growl vibrated through him and the crotch of the bunny outfit was tugged aside to reveal his hole and then, _fuck yes_. Dante arched his back with a cry as Vergil pried him open and ate him out, that hot tongue fucking and wetting his hole. Oh fuck, he had missed this. 

Vergil devoured him with rapacious eagerness, his hands squeezing and pulling his ass open to allow his tongue to delve deeper, curling inside him with maddening ease. It was too good, Dante was going to come too fast! He panted, “W-wait, I don’t want to come yet!”

Vergil paused and finally pulled away. Dante sagged into the pillows, catching his breath and letting his pulse calm as he heard the click of a bottle opening and smelled strawberry. It made him snort; Vergil did know his preferences well. Soon, Vergil’s slick fingers pushed inside him, lube and saliva easing the way. Dante throatily groaned, his cock aching in the confines of the bunny suit. 

“Ah!! F-fuck!” He yelled, trying to wiggle away from Vergil’s fingers that now pumped into him hard and fast, keying him back up again. But Vergil pinned him down, not letting him escape and forcing him to take the full brunt of his fingerfucking. Vergil smirked, “Aren’t rabbits supposed to be insatiable, ready to mate at any time?”

Dante gasped, breathless as he shook under Vergil. It was too hard trying to think with those damn fingers pounding into him. He was going to come! But yet, it wasn’t _enough_. He needed more. Something more substantial. Unable to think straight and way too deep into this, Dante whined, “ _Breed me!_ ”

Vergil stilled. Dante rolled his hips impatiently, squeezing down on Vergil’s fingers, wondering why he’d stopped. Then the fingers pulled out of him and he was rolled over, his legs thrown around Vergil’s hips as he felt the familiar blunt tip of Vergil’s cock press against his hole. Vergil’s eyes were bright, his teeth bared in a beastlike snarl as he loomed over him

Mewling, Dante barely registered the new position, already arching up, eager to be fucked for _real_. Vergil hissed as he grabbed Dante’s hips to still him as he finally slammed his cock in, “I’ll fill you up with as much come as you want. You’ve always been _greedy_.”

Dante probably came right then and there, already so worked up from being eaten out and fingerbanged earlier. He couldn’t tell for sure, only capable of just feeling as Vergil’s wonderful cock dragged against his walls, filling up his ass and splitting him open. Clenching tight around Vergil’s cock, he shuddered as Vergil set a harsh pace. With Vergil pounding his ass, the now ruined bodysuit clung and rubbed against his wet cock and teased his hole, making him squirm and tighten even more, overwhelmed. 

His fingers scrambling in the sheets and his toes curling, Dante barely managed to scrape together some brain cells to retort, “Y-you started it! _Ff-uck_!”

Not exactly his best, but could you blame him when Vergil was fucking his brains out? Vergil slammed in deep, grinding hard inside him, making him whine. Through the haze of lust and pleasure, Dante saw a smirk spreading on Vergil’s face. He gulped, wondering what his twin planned to do next.

Then a stinging slap across his ass made him yelp, causing him to tighten even harder around Vergil, moaning as his cock spurted more precome. The bites Vergil made earlier throbbed, a slow deep heat burning through him. Vergil purred, “Of course. You are utterly delectable like this. I never imagined that you’d look this delicious.”

“N-naaaarcissist!” Dante hissed and gasped, trying to buck up so he could punch Vergil. But the movement had Vergil’s cock grinding in perfectly against his sensitive prostate. Collapsing with a low whine, his legs around Vergil’s hips trembled, his ass clenching even tighter and making it worse. Vergil hissed, his hips jerking roughly against his, igniting more sparks of pleasure that danced through his nerves.

His cock ached within the confines of his bunny suit. He needed to come. Badly. Overheated, Dante loudly demanded, “J-just shut up and get on with it! I ain’t got all night.”

“Ah, but I did _buy_ you for the night. So yes, we do have all night.” Vergil rebutted with a smirk. 

Dante growled, itching to smack it off with a pillow. He tried to grab one but Vergil swiftly pinned his hand down. Then the _jævel_ leaned in closer and bit his neck. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

Dante’s vision blurred, his stomach tightening at the jolt of hot pleasure electrifying him together with the exquisite pain of Vergil’s teeth sinking into his neck. He gasped, clawing at Vergil’s hair, unsure if he should pull him back or push him down harder. Either way, it just felt too good. 

“God, you’re a _beist_.” Dante’s voice was thready as he finally surrendered, grinding back against Vergil. He needed to come too badly. He never had been the type to martyr himself for the sake of pride anyway. Vergil’s smirk was sharp against his neck, making him shiver as he purred, “ _Sì_.” 

Then the wolf ate the rabbit.

* * *

“...You literally _bit_ my ass! You’re a...a literal pain in the ass!” 

“ _So_? You were asking for it. And really, we both already knew that. Especially with my cock up your ass.”

“...That’s _different_.”

“Hmmhmm. The night’s not quite over yet by the way. I did pay for all night.”

“W-Whoa w-wait! Oh, fuck y-!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! <3
> 
> Drop by my twitter [@ginspicesugar](https://twitter.com/ginspicesugar) if you want to chat!


End file.
